


i never liked the quiet before

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, beomjun - Freeform, but they never make it to the lovers stage, bye im just gonna cry, literally like the fourth time i write for beomjun and it's mcd lmao, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: Soulmates can communicate telepathically. Yeonjun and Beomgyu live 300 kilometres apart, but that's never stopped them from becoming friends, talking to each other whether they like it or not. Yeonjun never thought of it as a privilege.But it's only whenhisvoice is robbed from him, that he realises just how much of a privilege it was.beomjun for 10 last stars event!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	i never liked the quiet before

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, PLEASE NOTE THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING. if you don't like MCD, don't read this. 
> 
> secondly, i knew when i saw this prompt (telepathic soulmates, but one goes silent) that i had to make it beomjun, simply because well... i wanted to write beomjun angst. simple as that. i don't know if it flows that well or makes a lot of sense logically, but just go with it. apologies in advance for the angst + mcd. 
> 
> kudos to you if you know the title reference ;)
> 
> thanks for checking it out and i hope you enjoy :D
> 
>  **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.

For five years now, Yeonjun has been hearing a second voice in his head. To be precise, it’s his soulmate that has occupied half of his mind all this time. Ever since that first morning when he was 13 and he heard a voice in his head talking about how they wanted to stay longer and play at the park, Choi Beomgyu has been a part of his life, whether they like it or not. 

Yeonjun had been taught about soulmates, and about how it would happen at a random point of time in his life, but how eventually, he would be able to speak telepathically to his soulmate. Someone chosen for him by the universe. 

His soulmate is Choi Beomgyu, a boy two years younger than him who lives in Daegu. At first, Beomgyu was quite confused to hear someone else’s voice in his head, and he’d been particularly loud, believing Yeonjun was an alien who possessed him of some sort. Being a young child preoccupied with soccer and playing the guitar, he’d forgotten about soulmates and never cared much for the idea. 

Even Yeonjun, if he was being honest, didn’t really give much thought to it. During their early days, it was an annoying hassle, if anything. Nobody enjoyed sharing thoughts with someone else, having their mind louder than usual and filled with unnecessary thoughts. With time, they got used to it, either learning to block out the other or to just accept it and keep going. 

The thing that Yeonjun hates the most about it is how vulnerable it makes him. Every time he’s frustrated or sad or going through something hard, Beomgyu can hear his thoughts. Of course, the same applies for Beomgyu. Neither of them particularly enjoy it, but they learnt not to cross each other’s boundaries to some extent. Yeonjun remembers a time when Beomgyu was worrying about one of his final exams and was annoyed at his parents. 

_‘God, I wish they would just shut up already! Can’t they see I’m already trying my hardest?’_

“Gyu? Do you want to talk about it?” Yeonjun asks in his head. 

_‘Hi. Sorry. I’ve got a Maths exam coming up and my parents are being annoying.’_

“What do you need?” Yeonjun asks softly. 

_‘I need… I need a pep talk. You’re always good at those.’_

“Okay. Well, I’m sorry about your parents. Sometimes they just don’t understand that you need love and reassurance instead of more pressure being added on.” 

_‘Tell me about it.’_

Yeonjun can almost imagine Beomgyu rolling his eyes. 

“You’re doing amazing. Maths isn’t easy, but I know you can do it. You always pull through. You’re smart.”

_‘But Junie… What if I don’t? What if I don’t pull through? What if I get a terrible mark and they get disappointed again?’_

“First of all, don’t think like that. Your negative attitude is always what pulls you down and stops you from doing your best. Just give it your best. That’s all anyone can ask of you. Just try at least. And if you don’t get the mark you wanted, that’s okay too. It doesn’t mean you’re stupid. It just means that Maths isn’t your strong point.” Yeonjun smiles, even though Beomgyu can’t see it. “It’s not the end of the world.” 

_‘Okay. Thank you. I really needed that. Thank you, Junie.’_

“I’m always here for you, Gyu.”

_‘And I am too.’_

The good thing about it is that Yeonjun is never alone. As much as hearing Beomgyu’s voice constantly can get slightly annoying, it can also be a comfort. They often talk to each other during class, complaining about their subjects or getting each other distracted, and they talk late at night, while they’re staying up to study or just before they go to sleep. Before they knew it, they became a constant source of comfort and reassurance for the other. Without the other, nothing would be the same anymore. 

Yeonjun never knew what a privilege it was to hear Beomgyu’s voice until he could hear it no longer. 

_‘Junie! Junie! Wake up!!’_

“Oh my god, what happened? Why are you so hyper so early in the morning?” Yeonjun groans as he looks at the red “7:29” on his clock. 

_‘Finally! You woke up! Guess what, guess what?!’_

Yeonjun sighs, “What?”

_‘I’m coming to Seoul! We’re driving over for a holiday!’_

“What?!” Yeonjun shoots up in bed. 

_‘I’m coming to see you, Junie!’_

“Holy crap. You’re coming here? We’re gonna meet?” Yeonjun asks in disbelief. 

_‘Yes.’_

Two weeks later, Beomgyu is in the car on the way to Seoul, finally able to meet his soulmate. He’d been begging for his parents to take him for so long, but they had claimed that he should be at least 16 before he meets his soulmate, especially since they’re long-distance soulmates. 

“Remember, you’re just meeting him. No funny business.” His mother says, half-joking. She knows that Beomgyu is a responsible child and trusts him not to start a long-distance relationship just yet. 

“I know, I know.” Beomgyu giggles. 

During the whole car ride, Beomgyu talks to Yeonjun, talking about what he sees outside the car or making plans about what they’ll do, or even doing their own little karaoke sing-along to songs they like. Beomgyu can hardly contain his excitement. Yeonjun has so many things planned for them, and he goes on and on about how Beomgyu will love it, but Beomgyu is more focused on how he’ll be meeting Yeonjun for the first time. 

Yeonjun has had such an influence and impact on Beomgyu’s life, helping him throughout school and being the one by his side through thick and thin. Yeonjun is Beomgyu’s role model, the one he admires, and the one who Beomgyu couldn’t help but fall in love with. Even though they’ve never seen each other in person, Beomgyu just _knows_ that Yeonjun is the one for him. Perhaps part of it is the fact that they’re soulmates, but Beomgyu has gotten to know Yeonjun over the past five years, and it’s safe to say that Yeonjun is the one who knows him the best, even more than his parents do. 

When Beomgyu thinks of Yeonjun, he thinks of a big, warm hug, protecting him from everything bad in the world. He thinks of someone who can make him laugh no matter how down he feels, and someone who has stayed up with him, whispering sweet words to him, even if they’re crying together at 3 in the morning. Yeonjun has been there for Beomgyu in what he’d consider his most formative years, and he’s more than grateful to have him. 

It’s for all these reasons that Beomgyu is understandably ecstatic and overjoyed at the thought of being able to finally meet his comfort person. 

But if only he’d been more careful. 

They stop at the hotel first to drop off their things and settle down a little, but Beomgyu is far too excited to wait any longer. 

“I’m gonna go see Junie!” He calls out. 

“Beomgyu, wait! Have you got all your things? Phone? Money? Map?” His mother asks. 

“Yes, Eomma, I’m fine! I’ll see you tonight!” 

His parents had originally wanted Yeonjun to pick Beomgyu up, scared that Beomgyu might get lost, but he’d insisted he was fine, and was planning to meet Yeonjun at the train station three stops over anyway. 

He would be fine. 

And he was. He was completely fine, chatting to Yeonjun excitedly and gushing on and on about how he’d finally get to put a face to Yeonjun’s (beautiful) voice, and how he’d finally get to hug him and feel how warm he is. 

He wanted to tell Yeonjun about his real feelings. About how he loved the boy who lived in Seoul who had been his rock and support that kept him going. It was hard enough, trying not to think about Yeonjun or to keep his mind blank and drown it with music as he poured out his feelings for Yeonjun on paper. He loved Yeonjun, and he didn’t know if it was okay, but he hoped that once they met in person, he’d be able to at least tell Yeonjun the truth. He knew that Yeonjun would still accept him, but there was also a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe… Yeonjun felt the same way. 

He wanted to.

But he didn’t get to. 

  
  


_‘I’m on my way to the train station! Oh my god, I can’t believe this is actually happening!’_

“Me too, Gyu.” Yeonjun smiles to himself. “Watch where you’re going, okay? It sounds like you’re running.” He chuckles. 

_‘I am! I’m running as fast as I can to see you! I’ve waited so long for this, Junie.’_

“I know. Me too.” Yeonjun tries not to tear up. “I can’t wait to finally see you and to hold you.”

 _‘You sure? What if I’m the ugliest person you’ve ever seen?’_ Beomgyu laughs and god, Yeonjun could never get sick of it. 

“I’m sure you’re not. You always boast about how handsome you are, you silly idiot.” Yeonjun laughs. 

_‘That’s true. But that’s just my opinion! It could be different for you.’_

“Even so, I know how beautiful you are on the inside. And that’s what matters.” 

_‘Aww, you’re getting so sappy already! Save it for later, you cheesy romantic.’_

“Get used to it, idiot.” Yeonjun laughs. 

But for once in his life, Yeonjun doesn’t hear a reply. 

“Gyu? Are you still there?” Yeonjun asks. 

This is strange. Beomgyu is always quick to answer, unless they’re going to bed or they promise not to talk because the other isn’t in the mood. Neither of them have ever dropped off without a reason. 

“Gyu? Hey, please, just say something. Gyu?” 

Yeonjun starts to cry, wondering why the _hell_ his soulmate who can literally just think a _word_ and Yeonjun will hear it, isn’t answering him. Did something happen? 

Yeonjun keeps trying. He keeps calling out desperately to Beomgyu, pleading him to say something, or even just grunt or laugh. He still doesn’t get a reply. He takes the train to the station three stops away, panic rising as his heart trembles against his ribcage. He can’t stop shaking. He thinks someone asks him if he’s okay, but he’s on the floor sobbing as he screams in his mind, trying everything just to hear Beomgyu’s sweet honey voice again. 

He almost misses the stop, watching the doors open through blurry eyes, and then he gets up with shaky legs and runs. He runs and runs, up the stairs, through the crowds of people, and towards the gates. 

He hears sirens. 

He wishes he didn’t. 

_‘It’s not Gyu, it’s not Gyu, calm down. Calm down.’_ Yeonjun tells himself. 

_‘But Gyu isn’t answering.’_ His mind feeds him. 

_‘Shut the fuck up!’_ Yeonjun wonders if he’ll start going insane, talking to himself from now on. 

He finally gets out of the station, and he follows the sound of the sirens. As he gets closer, he sees a crowd of people at the crossing. Cars are stopped. There’s a truck. 

There’s someone lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Yeonjun gets a glimpse of brown, fluffy hair caked with blood, and a pair of eyes, staring at him, into his soul. 

It’s him.

Yeonjun lets out a loud wail or wrangled sob, he’s not really sure at this point. He’s screaming and he thinks someone is pulling him away, but he struggles.

“That’s my soulmate!” He cries out. 

They let him go.

The paramedics move away for him. 

“We’re sorry for your loss. He’s gone.” 

He pulls Beomgyu into his arms, body limp and lifeless. 

“Gyu? Gyu, hey, it’s me. It’s Junie. I’m here. I came.” Yeonjun sobs. “I came for you. Come on, wake up. Please-”

 _‘Wake up, please, god, PLEASE!’_ He screams in his mind. 

He pulls Beomgyu into a hug.

“You got your hug, Gyu. You’ve always wanted to know what it feels like. And god, you’re beautiful. You’re not ugly. Come on, please, just open your eyes!” 

But Beomgyu says nothing. Neither in person, nor in his head. 

Everything is silent. 

And the one who Yeonjun had longed to hold and to feel his warmth and to cuddle and to kiss under the sunset is now a cold, bloody, dead body. 

The silence has never been so deafening before.

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say except you're welcome
> 
> i'm sorry not sorry. but thank you for reading it!! i really appreciate it. 
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked this, or a comment if you'd like to give me some feedback!  
> otherwise, please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
